


The Battle of Two Titans (where one is a Warlock)

by TuxWrites



Category: Destiny (Video Games), Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:00:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24814234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TuxWrites/pseuds/TuxWrites
Summary: Up-and-coming Crucible sensation Hana meets one of Shaxx's heavy hitting Titans.





	The Battle of Two Titans (where one is a Warlock)

Hana was in a trance.

She rounded a corner and slid under a buckshot, returning one to the chest of the shooter. She hopped up and pulled the void energy from the shadows around her into her palm for the footsteps on her right. She opts for her sidearm and peppers the hiding Warlock, finishing them off with a charged melee to the ribs. She could hear the crowd explode but the sound is muffled for her, letting her focus on the match.

“Tokki, leaderboard.”

  
Without a word the corner of her HUD filled with names and rankings, with her’s sitting on top. She smirked as she sidestepped a Hunter knife and stuck herself into cover to reload.

“Shaxx is talking you up again,” her Ghost echoed quietly in her head. Hana chuckled.

“When does he not?”

She checked her ammo count and dashed out of cover, running around the outside of the wet, humid Pantheon.

The telltale _thud-thud-thud_ of a Titan bending the Light to their will filled her senses. Tokki muted all outside sounds, and Hana pinpointed its direction. She readied her shotgun and turned to face her adversary.

It happened quicker than she expected: A shock of pink, the feeling of a thousand thunderstorms coursing through her body, and her bullets bouncing off the Titan like dirt off a pauldron. Her cry of pain is cut short in death.

  
Tokki begins to stitch her back together. "Restoring your Light, Hana,” they say softly.

* * *

  
She comes back with a searing grimace, staring bullets at the rushing waterfall.

  
“And our resident Juggernaut, Zarya, brings our star newcomer back to Earth!”

“Leaderboard,” Hana growled. Tokki silently brought it up and she stared at the new name sitting in her top spot.

She always hated Juggernauts.

The Warlock took her early anger out on a freshly spawned Hunter with a punch to the chest and a buckshot to the bottom of their chin. She took her time and checked her corners, listening for the brash Titan.

The thudding approached again, and Hana catches the flash of pink in time. Just before impact she blinked into the air, watching Zarya stumble forward from her momentum. Hana readied her shotgun, pumping slugs at the Titan's form. Zarya began to run circles around her, trying to gain speed for another charge. Hana managed to clip her pauldron with a buckshot, throwing Zarya off kilter again, and plants into her chest an open palm brimming with void energy, hoping to weaken her opponent.

It didn’t do much.

Zarya responded in kind with a fist full of arc energy that blasted through Hana’s veins. She worked in a few more hooks for good measure before Hana shook off the shock and began dodging around her strikes. They fought close quarters with Zarya landing less hits as it persisted.

“Stand still little rabbit!” the Titan huffed out. She swung for another punch.

“Fat chance,” the Warlock spat out, connecting a drop kick to put distance between them.

She realized almost too late the flash bang bouncing at her feet, and blinked her form into the air. Spots dotted her vision as she focused her hearing. Marching like the sounds of a chugging train, electricity gathering to a buzzing din. The fine hairs on Hana’s neck stood stock still. She leaned her ferocity into her Light, pulling the void energy out of the air and building it into a ball humming dangerously.

The Nova Bomb launches.

The Fist strikes.

They meet, and it is bombastic.

“They take each other out!” Shaxx explodes over the roar of the crowd. “Unbelievable!” His chest piece vibrates with cheers and chants of the Guardian’s names. “With ten like them we could end this war.”

She's grinning wickedly when Tokki brings her back.

“I play to win!”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you're ready for some Destiny-splainin'!
> 
> Tokki is Hana's Ghost, named after her mech.
> 
> Hana is a Warlock, specializing in the Voidwalker subclass. Zarya is a Titan, running the Striker subclass. She is running a style known as SuperMeleeNades, which involves only using your Super, your melee ability, and grenades. She's also using the Juggernaut shield that protects her from gunfire from the front while running.
> 
> When Hana isn't doing field work, she's grinding Shaxx's Crucible. Zarya is the same, but gives herself limitations to train herself harder. There's a nice friendly rivalry going on between them, and when they do Crucible runs Shaxx seems the most proud (and the most loud).


End file.
